Inseperable
by CaramellDansen
Summary: AxelRoxas Songfic about how close they were. It follows teh game really closely, so naturally there are som spoilers at the end, but nothing too big. WARNINGS: Language, Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, and Lots of it!


Hey, everyone. This is Widda, with my latest fic. I hope you all enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 and I don't own The Jonas Brothers' song Inseparable, after which this songfic is named.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, language, lemon, mild spoilers for the game, and slight shota (if Axel and Roxas can be considered that...)

Axel strolled along, looking for potential organization members, or perhaps just to avoid his boss forcing him to do his job for once and whatnot. until he spotted a beautiful blond kid. He was young, but fuckin' Gorgeous! He decided the blond was perfect for the opening in the Organization. He was probably very smart. Axel bet he had a great personalty too.

"Hey there, cutie. Do you wanna see something thats gonna blow your mind?" said Axel.

"If you're talking about your--"

"Not that. I'm with an organization... One that's gonna change the world. Not that I care, but our headquarters, is in this huge castle. Really cool too. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

--Take my hand tonight--

--We can run so far...--

--We can change the world to anything we want--

A few days later, they were sitting on the ledge of the clock tower eating sea-salt ice creme and watching the sun set. Not an ideal first dat, but it would suffice for Axel. "Hey, how you liking the new position?" Axel asked, looking over at the younger male.

"What do you mean, working with you? Eh, its alright." The boy said, teasing.

"Heh, working with you isn't too bad either, Roxas." Axel said giving him a grin. Roxas bushed and looked away little, taking another bite of the salty ice creme.

"Th-The sky... It's um, really pretty... um with the sun, setting, and all," Roxas said trying to change the subject a little.

"Yeah, sure is somethin' isn't it?" Axel said, staring straight at the younger boy.

"Y-yeah... beautiful..." Roxas stammered.

"Yeah," Axel whispered, "... Hey, do you remember how it happened?"

"How it happened...?"

"How you became a Nobody."

--We can talk for hours just staring at the stars--

--They shine down to show us...--

Roxas laid down on the bed in his new quarters. He thought of the question that Axel had asked him earlier. How did he become a Nobody? Was the boss really right? If Nobodies don't have feelings, what was this with Axel? And what of his original self... Did he like other guys too? But he can't feel anything anyways... Was it just Roxas' imagination, or did it seem like everything was left in the dark... Or did he truly love Axel?

--That you know when the sun forgets to shine--

Axel stood outside Roxas' room trying to decide weather or not he should actually knock on the door to talk to the boy. It seemed the younger male had somewhat of an affect on him. Pacing back and forth he thought of Roxas and his ice creme earlier that night. How hot and steamy Roxas looked licking, and... sucking... and slurping the melting popsicle...

"Hey Axel, Thinking about your new friend again?" Demyx shouted as he passed Axel in the hallway to his own quarters.

Axel looked down at his crotch area, to see a very perky erection poking at the cloth of his cloak, "And where are you headed? Your lovers room, no doubt."

Demyx blushed madly and dashed to Zexion's room. The problem with the organization's dress code was that you could see anything in them; probably because the cloaks were designed by Larxene.

Axel was about to knock on the door to Roxas' room, when his blond beauty opened it. Roxas stood in his doorway, waiting for Axel to move, but he didn't. Roxas opened the door a little more, wondering if Axel wanted to come in, but he didn't. Instead, Axel tackled Roxas with a kiss. A rough one too. Very wet. Axel kicked the door closed, and continued glomping the younger male, praying Roxas wouldn't construe this as 'rape'.

--I'll be there to hold you through the night--

Roxas rolled over so he was on top of Axel, as eh tried feverishly to unzip, untie and undo all the bell and whistles of these damned cloaks.

"Either spontaneity really turns you on, or you're really horny today!" Axel said between kisses.

"Or i just think you're hot..." Roxas replied finally removing his cloak and the pants he wore underneath them.

Axel picked Roxas up and with sheer force and lust threw him on the bed against the wall. He removed his own cloak and pants to reveal his pulsating member.

Roxas pulled the older male by the hips and took Axel's manhood in his mouth. He pulled it out for a second, as he licked the head a little, before pulling it in again. Roxas looked up at Axel's hungry, lust filed gaze as he entangled his fingers in the boy's hair. Since Axel was too big to fit completely in his mouth, Roxas took his hand and pumped the base of the length while sucking on everything else that did fit. He wasn't an expert at giving blow jobs, so he just did what he thought would feel good.

He alternated between licking and sucking on the sensitive head, while also nipping at the rest of the length, and scraping his teeth lightly over it. He then licked the vein that was underneath Axel's erection, earning him a loud groan from the taller man. With his hands, he was either rubbing what he couldn't put in his mouth, or massaging the older boy's sacs lightly at first, then harder before going back to lightly. He started to hum in the back of his throat, grinning when Axel let out a low moan.

As Roxas felt Axel about to cum he pulled him onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Take me Axel..." Roxas whispered, as Axel fought for dominance. He pumped Roxas' shaft as he lightly kissed the boy's neck. He ghosted his fingers over Roxas' naked chest. Axel kissed his way down to Roxas' stomach, and came back up to his lips. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel and kissed him roughly. Roxas moved his hips upward rubbing their groins together.

"Axel..." Roxas moaned. This provided with Axel with enough initiative to decide he was done with foreplay and wanted to just fuck the kid already.

Axel kissed his partner, as he put his hand next to Roxas' virgin entrance, poking at it with his finger.

"No prep, Axel..." Roxas whispered, kissing Axel's cheek, "I just want you."

"Whatever you want, babe," Axel said, kissing Roxas' neck and collarbone.

Axel positioned his cock at Roxas ass, and pushed in slowly.

"AH! Axel!" Roxas shouted from the pain.

It pained Axel to see his angel in pain, but he knew that once they got through the pain, he would have Roxas writhing in pleasure under him.

"Axel... Mmh..." tears streamed down his face, making Axel wonder if he should stop.

"Are you okay, hon?" Axel asked, stopping for a second.

"Don't! Don't stop, Axel... I wamt you inside me," Roxas moaned, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Axel grunted loudly as he began thrusting again. Axel licked the tears away from his blond beauty's face.

He looked down at Roxas. His eyes filled with lust, his face blushing, a sheen of sweat all over his body. Axel pushed harder and rubbed against a spot in Roxas that made the boy see stars.

"Axel!" he shouted as he came all over their stomachs, and his rectal spasms sent Axel over the edge as well.

Axel collapsed on his lover, panting heavily and Roxas sighed into his wild nest of hair.

"So which was it?" Axel asked.

"Huh?" Roxas replied, "Oh... Hm I was just horny."

Axel laughed at the joke and kissed Roxas again before pulling out of him. A mix of blood and semen came out with Axel's limp member, and he did feel a little bad, "Sorry for taking it..." Axel whispered as he spooned his new found love.

"I'm glad it was with you," Roxas said, "Axel... I wish I could love you..."

"Silly... I wish I could too."

--And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight--

--And even when we're miles and miles apart--

--You're still holding all of my heart--

"Your mind's made up?" Axel asked as his blond beauty walked farther away.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know," Roxas replied, more stoic than usual.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me," Roxas said and walked way slowly, as if he wanted Axel to come after him, though he knew he wouldn't.

"That's not true... I would..." Axel whispered to no one but himself.

There aren't many times in anyones life when they wish they could cry. If Axel ever had one of those moments, this would be it. The last year he had with Roxas was the best damn year of his entire non-existance. How could Roxas have forgotten it so quickly? Like the time they put mask's on and streaked the room five minutes before the meeting, and they blamed it on Larxene. Or the first time the made love, the first time they met? This is why Axel wished he could cry; because even if he didn't have a heart, he knew that he was in love with Roxas.

--I promise it will never be dark--

--I know..we're inseparable--

" Roxas. All right. Fight, fight, fight," Axel said clapping at the struggle tournament in Twilight Town. "You really don't remember... Its me. You know Axel," He said, hoping for some sort of response.

"Axel?" Roxas replied, totally clueless."

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B' Man, oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Axel grasped his chakram.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!"

"This town is his creation right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Axel hoped he had enough time to take Roxas to the mansion for a little 'memory jogging'.

"What's going ON!" Roxas threw the keyblade in his hand across the ring.

"Number 13, Roxas. The keyblade's chosen one... My boyfriend."

"Ok, fine! You asked for it!" Roxas marched right up to Axel and gave him a small peck on the lips. "...Why did I do that...?"

"So it was you," Axel said to the now present Diz. He threw his chakram at the man.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" Diz shouted, merely trying to keep him under control.

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel said, praying his angel wouldn't forget how amazing their time together was.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" Diz and Axel repeated over again.

"Hayner... Pence... Olette... Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

Furious and 'broken hearted' Axel left. Were his new friend's so important that Roxas had forgotten all about his lover?

--We could run forever if you wanted to--

--And I would not get tired--

--Because I'd be with you--

"This is... Me? And Axel's here too..." Roxas said, staring at the picture of him and the mysterious man he kissed.

"You ARE best friends..." replied a voice.

"Very funny" Roxas replied, thinking, 'No... We were more than that...'

"Don't you want to know the truth... About who you really are?"

"No one knows me better than me..."

"Of course..."

That was a lie though... Roxas had no idea who he was... He never had... Always been in the dark...

--I keep singing this song until the very end--

--We have done all these things--

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-- If you refuse to come back with me." Axel said. This was a lie. He just wanted and excuse to be a little rough with the boy.

"We're boyfriends right?" Roxas said stepping up to Axel and giving him a small kiss on the lips. He knew that feeling any where...

"Sure... but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for..." then it occored to Axel, "Wait a sec! You remember now?!"

"Y-yeah..." Roxas replied.

"Great! but gotta be sure and all... So, umm... What's our boss's name?" No response from his lover, "Can't believe this..."

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas shouted, before leaving.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone... Fine, I see how it is..." And for the first time ever, Axel was trul crushed.

--You know when the sun forgets to shine--

--I'll be there to hold you through the night--

--We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight--

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said, after waiting for what seemed like forever in the mansion.

"Axel..." Roxas replied, wishing no more than to make love to Axel one last time.

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Axel vented his rage, "But you're too late!"

--And even when we're miles and miles apart--

--You'll still be holdin' all of my heart--

Panting Axel stared at his apparent ex, also wishing no more than to take him.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered, like he had, so many times before.

"Let's meet again, in the next life," Axel said, realizing his mistake.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Roxas said, lovingly.

"Silly. Just because _you_have a next life..." And with that, Axel was gone.

--I promise it will never be dark--

--I know..we're inseparable--

"Maybe waiting isn't good enough..." Kairi said,staring out at the tin island where her and Riku and Sora would hang out.

"My thoughts exactly. If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Axel said. He didn't really want to kidnap Kairi, but after Roxas had left him, he felt like a drone. Probably like the rest of the Organization.

"Who are you?"

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?"

" ...Sora?"

"We've got something in common Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already."

"You're not acting very friendly."

Kairi ran through the portal as Axel stood a little dumbfounded. It was another one of those moments. They seemed to start every time he would think of Roxas.

--I would give it up--

--To never let you fall--

--Cause you know we're inseparable--

"Way to fall right into their trap. C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII, Xemns is using you to destroy the Heartless-- that's his big master plan," Axel thought if he could tell Sora about the Organization's plans, maybe he could stop them before they destroyed someone else.

"Xemnas?" The stupid duck asked.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S."

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Asked the ugly dog. What kind of people was Roxas' other into?!

"Man, you're slow. Every heartless slain with that keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" asked the duck.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell us!"

"You... you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Here it comes... Roxas' other wouldn't be into girls. What does he want with this Kairi anyways?

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where is kairi? Please. Just tell me!"

"Look, about Kairi... I'm sorry."

"Axel," Saix appeared.

"Uh-oh." Axel stepped through his new portal and left.

--I would give it all--

--Just to show you I'm in love--

"This is useless!" Shouted Roxas' cinnamon haired other.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overcome you," Axel appeared, looking over to see not Roxas' other, but Roxas himself. "Get goin!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it!" Stunned by the sight he so longed to see every day, he was attacked by the dusks.

"You okay?" Looking up, Axel saw Sora, not Roxas speaking to him.

"I kidnapped kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"

"Leave us alone!" Sora shouted, attacking a dusk flying at them.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" Axel said getting up.

"Feeling a little... regret?"

"Nah," Yes. "I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

--Yea you know we're inseparable--

"Woah! You're... fading away..." Again Axel saw Roxas.

"Well, thats what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that nobidies actually have beings, right?" Axel joked with his lover. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her."

--You know when the sun forgets to shine--

--I'll be there to hold you through the night--

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Roxas said.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." Axel laughed.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Axel again saw Sora.

"I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel... like i had a heart. It's kind of... funny... You make me feel... The same..." All the times Axel had made love to Roxas, all the amazing things they did together, all the pranks, all the love, flashed before Axel's eyes.

--We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight--

Axel blinked and there was Roxas. Almost glowing as he smiled down at him.

--And even when we're miles and miles apart--

--You'll still be holdin' all of my heart--

"Roxas..." Axel said, toughing the boy's face.

"Axel... I don't care what they say, I don't care if I don't exist. All I know, all I care about, is that I love you, and I want to spend forever with you. Please don;t leave me Axel," And all those times he wished he could cry, all the times he felt like a drone meant nothing, now that Roxas was holding him in his arms.

--I promise it will never be dark--

"Roxas... I'll never leave you. I know no that the reason I don't have a heart, is that it's always been with you," A single tear ran down Axel's face and Roxas kissed it away. It was at that moment that Axel knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was truly, madly in love.

"I love you, Roxas"

--I know..we're inseparable (more)--

"Axel!" Roxas cried, sobbing into his lover's shoulder as he faded out of his arms. And _he_ knew then that he was in love, because he felt his heart die along with Axel.

And that's the story of how a poor, lonely boy lived not so happily ever after.


End file.
